OneTwoThree
by Tennis4me
Summary: Kagome 16 she has a boyfriend in her life but another on her online life. Will he end up coming to see her or we'll she pick one b4 it's to late... bad language in future chap. COMPLETE!
1. Two for me!

One…Two…Three

Chapter One:

This story is for my friend Tricia. I told her I would write a fanfic for her n here it is. I don't own any of these characters not even the one's from I.N.V.U!

_Suddenly I feel like kicking myself for refusing his kiss…. And then I became more shocked at my own feelings…._

"Shhhh!!!! She's coming!" I whispered as my best friend Kagome pulled up into the drive way. A few of her closest friends and I had decided to throw her a suprise b-day party for her sweet sixteen. As she unlocked the door and came in we heard her murmur about why it was so dark in the room. As she reached for the light switch we all jumped up and yelled SURPRISE!!!

"Ahh!! Oh my GOD! Sam, Andrea, Inu-" she was cut off by her boyfriend Inuyasha leaning into kiss her. "What is all this? Aww.. I thought you guys totally forgot about it!"

"Kagome! How could we forget your birthday! Your sweet sixteen at that!" Andrea giggled sarcastically. "Yep we've been planning things for about a month now!"

"Yup hun why would you think us, your best friends, could ever 4get your b-day!" Sey added taking Kagome's coat and books up from her. Kagome was on the edge of tears.

As the night drew to an end at about 5:00 A.M. Kagome said good-bye and a last thank you to her friends thanking them for a wonderful night. Kissing Inu good- bye, she hugged him and closed the door. She ran upstairs to her room and got onto the internet, When she received an IM.

No1'sfool: Hey babe

Tricia4ever: hey hun wats up?

No1'sfool: sos happy birthday sry I couldn't make it down to cali. I ended up a few dollars short….

Tricia4ever: ooo…. That's ok babe…

Tricia4ever: just aslong as u remembered kevin

No1'sfool: How could I 4get my one and only girlfriend's sweet 16?

Tricia4ever: yeh.. hehehe

No1'sfool: wer've u been? I've been waiting since midnight?

Tricia4ever: er…. Andrea sam and sey threw me a surprise party and we wer dancing…

No1's fool: aww… you poor thing u didn't hav n e one to dance w/ did u?

Tricia4ever: nope L

No1'sfool: aww..i'm sry well wenever I do come over ther n my boss finally gives me a break I'll come over and we'll hav some fun! Don't u think?

Tricia4ever: yeh that'd be cool.

Tricia4ever: hey bab I gtg I'm soooo tired.

No1's fool: yeh I bet sleep tight my love

Tricia4ever: bye babe

Kagome signed off feeling dirty for lying to Kevin her online bf. Yes 2 bf's. She's been keeping it up for sometime now. And neither one of them have found out. She went to bed holding her teddy bear Inu had one for her, at a fair. Falling asleep she dreamed of the night and memories floated into her mind when she was single and how her life was lonesome, ever since her mom and brother moved back to Texas. Kagome new she wanted to stay where she was with her friends. Drifting off to a deep sleep…

Hey ppls wats up??? ok ok corny or kooly or ooooo! gettin good? idk let me no. thanx tennishotty2


	2. Calling

Hey ppls thanx for the cool reviews… I hope that u like the next chapter as much! Oh to answer some of ur qustions… Kagomeloverscool no kevin dsoesn't belong to me… he actually belongs to my best friend tricia… (it's her boy friend….) Takkun19 I don't wanna say n e thin online so I e-mailed u! Oh btw I don't own Andrea and Sam that's me! Hehehe….

She gets married,  
(and two times kevin) She has 4 kids right of the back, and of course! All boys. Kevin jr., Jerry , Alex,Ryan D. She then turns bisexual! And goes for jennifer howton! jkjk this was done by my friend Andrea…. Hahaha soooo n e wayz to the real thing…..

one week later At the mall Kagome was hangin w/ Sam and Andrea. They were eating lunch while waiting for the boys. Kagome stiring her tea slowly, looks out into space.

"Kagome… Hellllo???" Sam chanted waving her hand infront of Kagome's eyes

" Oh don't bother Sam she's in her little innocent world." Andrea disgusted with her friends look in her eyes. Sam smirking laughs.

" Haha! Innocent.."   
"SAM!!! I can't believe you!" Andrea yelled at her friend.

"Oy… .…" sam

"Huh? Did I miss something?" Kagome suddenly said coming back to life to see Sam and Andrea staring eye to eye O.o o.O…

"Hey guys!" Sey said coming over with Siho.

"….." everbody

"GUYS!!!!… Ugh! Oh well. So any ways Kagome weres lover boy?"

"Huh. Oh I don't know he was supposed to be here by now. Oh wait there he is." Kagome said pointing over to Inu talking on his cell.

"Oh ok. Yeah Siho and me just got back from the movies!"

"What did ya'll go see?" asked Andrea still in eye contact with Sam.

"Oh. We went to go see Killing Me Softly(made it up). Umm… Andrea why are you like death glaring at Sam?"

"Oh nothing she just wants to get her story that I stole out of my bag."

"Umm… ok" Sey answered.

"Hey Kagome!" Inu said finally reaching the table.

"Hey Inu! Wat took you so long?" Kagome said kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh.. ummm my stupid demon brother is challenging me for you again. So I have to be off as soon as possible."

"Oh no Inu not again. How long this time?"

"K. I dunno. But I'll text msg. U asap! I love you!" Inu rushed out kissing her n running out of the restaurant….

****

tone of The Reason plays on the ringer (K: kagome, Kk:kevin

K: hello

Kk: hey babe!

K: Kevin! Hey wats up?

Kk: hey nuthin really hey wer r u right now?

K: umm y? lol I'm eating lunch right now w/ sam n evrybody

Kk: u huh.. get this…

K: wat did u do!!!!

Kk: look behind you to your right!

Kagome looks behind her slowly thinking that something that she was hoping was true. YES!! Its him! It's kevin!!!!

Inu's P.O.V

Kagome doesn't know it… But since it'll be our anniversary soon. I'm gonna surprise her with something big! Our anniversary is the day after tomorrow! I'm gonna surprise her in her room! Oh boy she's gonna love me for this!

BACK TO NARRATOR:

"Kevin! Oh my gosh what are you doing here?!"

"Surprise! Lol my boss gave me a raise and a 3 week vacation! So I decided to some down to see you!"

"Oh my gosh! Where are you staying?"

"Well no where…Yet.."

"Well your gonna stay with me right!"

"In your room?"

"We'll see." Kevin leans in to kiss her…..

Hey guys getting good? I'm still waiting for new reviews!!! Come on!! Let me no wat u think! I want to say Takkun19! My one and only supporter! I love you!


	3. Suprises!

Hey everybody! Sooo chapter three up and atem ok tell me who do u think kagome will end up with? Inu? Kevin? Or will she be alone? Better yet is there a twist at the end!! Oooo bum bum bum! Kk enjoy joy!  
  
Walking out of the airport gate Inu arrives in England. (england I know but hey just wait) He walks down to the check in area and look for it. Ah! He sees it! He walks over to the man in a black suit holding a sign saying Inuyasha (of course ) Inu walks over to the man and shakes his hand.  
  
Gliding out the doors, Inu, followed by the man, got into a long strech limo without a word. They headed down the street to a warehouse lookin building and got out of the limo. Inu, waiting outside as the strange man headed indside.  
"Oh God what the hell is taking him soo long?" Inu sighed to himself. "I can't wait till I get home in 3 days to give Kagome her suprises!" Inu became quiet as the man pulled out of the warehouse in a purple shaded mercedes benz sl class top down at that. "DAMN! Leather interior! Cuz you're the best man!" Inu said to the strange man.  
"whatever now get out of here before Sesshomuru gets here! He still has the power to kill you know! Now get!" yelled the strange man.  
"Ok, ok thanks again!" Inu said getting in the car and driving off.  
  
Meanwhile in the states!  
Driving home Kagome (along with Kevin) were listenin to the radio. When Kevin suddenly leaned in to kiss her. Kagome noticing his move moved away.  
"Kevin please...I—I'm driving." Kagome stutterd. She knew she wanted to kiss kevin soo much but just couldn't stop. "Just wait till we atleast get in my driveway!"  
"Oh.. whatever I've waited about 4 years whats a few more minutes" Kevin sighed. Lookin out the window Kevin drifted off to a little doze... He saw pictures of Kagome in his mind. She was wearing a skimpy skirt with a white shirt and a black bra underneath. She was singing boys don't cry. Suddenly he was hit hard on his shoulder.  
"Hey sleepy head wake up we're here" Kagome said leaning in to kiss him. Getting out of the car and walking up the steps he took her into his arms. Opening the door Kagome realized that she had a picture of Inu right on the table. She ran to were it was located and quickly hid it away. Kevin came waltzing in looking at everything.  
"This is a cool ass house Kagome!"  
"Thanks, yeah I try to keep it in shape." Kagome walked over to kevin. "Yeah I live alone too"  
"Oh! Really? What fun" Kevin said sitting down on her couch and patting his lap Kagome sat down as they just sat there together Kevin drifted off to sleep. Kagome laid her head on his shoulder and thought about inu. "What if he finishes early? Oh no I doubt it. I'll call him in a sec." Getting up slowly from Kevins lap she got a blanket and brought it over to the couch where she lied down with kevin and fell asleep on his lap.  
  
Hey guys I know that one was a little corny next chap. Will be better I need reviews for me to hav the courage to go on !!! come on!!! Review review review!!! 


	4. Songs in the Night

Hey ppls so umm.... To let you know.... Ok this is a fanfic for my friend tricia. Kagome is tricia, Inuyasha is a guy named Alex(aka Marco), yeh n kevin is himself. But yeah confusing enough??? Lol ok chapter 4!!!  
  
At about one in the morning Kagome got up slowly from Kevin's lap. Kissing him lightly she headed up to her room. Getting into her bed her cell phone rang. (I: Inu, K:Kagome) K: Hello? I: Hey Kay sorry did I wake you up? K: Oh no I just got up actually (She said looking out the door to see if Kevin had gotten up and followed her)  
  
I: Ok cool yeah so I figured that I'm gonna probably be here for about 3 weeks (he says crossing his fingers behind his back) K: Oh... Ok but umm... Sessy isn't hurting you any is?! I: SESSY! .. since when did you call my brother Sessy?? K: Oh... sorry it's a little reaction, you know that time I went out with him? I: Grrr... Yeah and when our battles began?? K: Yeah but then you know I love you Inu. (Smiling) I: Hehehe yeah... I loves you too! I better go babe I gotta get some rest. K: Oh yeah ok... Sleep tight... I love you. Bye I: Bye KnOcK KnOcK  
  
"Huh? Oh no," Kagome muttered to herself. "Come in" "LOVE?! Kags who were you talking to?" Kevin said opening the door. "Kevin... where..where did you come from??" Kagome whimpered seeing Kevin shirtless. "Doesn't a guy have a right to go to the bathroom? So who were you talking to exactly?" "Oh... Oh hehe that was just Sam is all" "You love sam??"  
  
"Yeah you know like sisterly love? You know 'lylas'?" "Uh... pretend I'm stupid and explain to me what that means." "Ugh! Ok Love ya like a sister!" she sighed. "O.. ok well I'm beat good-night love." Kevin yawned kissing Kagome.  
Watching Kevin leave, she sighed and got into bed again. Turning on the radio and turning off the lights(on her bed side) , Complicated comes on. Closing her eyes tears started falling down. She thought to herself of how she got into this mess. Cuddling her bear, she fell asleep her head in the sky, her heart in the heavens, when she hears something downstairs. "And be the one who catches all you tears... And that's why I need you to hear I found a reason for me to change who I used to be... And the Reason is you... I'm not a perfect person. I never meant to do those things to you..." "Oh Kevin..." Kagome sighed to herself finally falling asleep.  
Downstairs "Kags... You don't now how happy I am to finally be with you." Kevin cried to himself. Sitting in the dark he strummed on his guitar that he brought along. Looking out the window he noticed the full moon. The light gazed in through the blinds giving him a silvery glow. He put his guitar aside and looked out into the California sub burbs....  
In the morning Kagome came down to find Kevin asleep on the couch. She went into the kitchen to make coffee. She had an early tennis class so after making a glass she headed up to change. Putting on a short blue skort and a red tank she headed out the door, leaving Kevin a note: Hey hun I have a tennis class till about 9 so help yourself to some coffee and food ok love ya bye!  
Getting into her car Sam waves at her from across the street. "WAIT!!!!! I need a ride! Well actually I just want to carpool with my best friend," Sam yelled. "Austin took the car didn't he?" Kagome asked rolling her eyes. "Hehe yeah." Sam giggled getting in the car. She was the top on their tennis team, and was engaged to one of the most famous golf players in the world. "Ok your engaged to one of the most richest guys and yet you still have one car? How is that possible??" Kagome yelled. "You know I don't know. Oh well. Kay I'm only 17 ok!" Sam argued. "Yeah and your getting married!" "NOO!!!! I'm engaged not getting married till I get my masters! Gosh" Sam replied. "I'm just kidding Sam! Chill. Guess what!"  
  
"Hmm...."  
  
"Inu's not coming back till Kevin leaves so yay!" "Are you sure...."  
  
Hahaha suspension!!!! So watcha guys think??? Lol review!! I need ideas.. who should she end up with?? Hahaha!!! Ok R&R well just review!!! Gracias! Tennishotty2 


	5. Jealousy lies ahead

Chapter 5 Hey everybody sry it's taken me awhile to post this chap. But I hope it's satisfying. Oh and this part of the story is told in my P.O.V.  
  
Kagome was silent, she didn't understand wat I had just asked her. "What?"

"Nevermind..." I whispered looking out the window as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Ugh! Sam if you don't tell right now.... Oooo!" I heard her yell to me as I ran up the steps to the courts. I tried to avoid her the whole lesson, picking a new partner and everything. But after practice she was waiting for me by the car. "Sam, listen" she said "I trust you as my best friend and I'll respect how you want to protect me but I do have a right to no wat you wer gonna say." That's wer she got me I was raised not to lie and especially to my friends. As I tried not to make eye contact with her (it's not healthy well atleast her puppy dog eyes) she took my face and looked me straight into the eye. "Tell me." She simply said with no concern of how I might have felt.

"Kay, I love you ok, and I... I just don't want to see you get hurt. It's kinda hard to see your friend that've you've known for over half your life cry you know that. But what I meant with my comment earlier was that, What if one of them finds out? What are you gonna do?" I finally blurted out. And waiting for an answer saw what was coming next. We got into the car and she hadn't answered me yet, except with silence. As we drove through the suburbs she spoke."

"Was that jealousy speaking?" she said with an attitude. Oh my gosh! I can't believe she actually asked me that. She thinks that I'm jealous of her and I'm engaged! Come on maybe I had a crush on Kevin in 7th grade but I got over it as soon as they got together and I never spoke to him again (not true in real life atleast we buddi's) but come on!

"I seriously can't believe you just asked me that! Kay why would you think that I... was jealous of you!?"

"Well it sure seems like it Sam your engaged and your secluded to one boy. Like doorknob said in 8th grade. How can you be so faithful? How can you sit there for another 3-4 years waiting for you 2 to get married? I mean you must be jealous of me I'm not secluded to one boy, I've kept this up for about 4 years now and you expect something to go wrong now? I mean I can't believe you. I can't believe you can't bare to see me happy. What is it your hobby or something to sit there and watch me rott as I commit myself to one guy?"

"What the fuck Kay. I'm sitting here thinking wat the fuck are you thinking cause your sitting there telling me that I'm jealous of you? I am happily engaged! I have my life planned ahead of me ok. I'm working towards a job and I'm waiting to start my own family. What do you have infront of you? Maybe like 5 babies and you probably won't no which one is Kevin's baby and which one is Inu's or even which one is some hobo's living in your alley! But you have the nerve to tell me I'm jealous of you!" I screamed back at her tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Sam don't fucking tell me how to live my life ok! I can live it the way I want to and you can't tell me what to do! Look at you miss rich girl who gets everything she asks for. You know atleast I no how to hav fun ok! You ... Your all work." She screamed back.

I was too hurt to say anything more. I got out of the car and slammed the door behind me. As I ran up to the house I looked back. Kay was getting out of the car too with Kevin at her side. For a second it looked as if she hadn't been mad at me but then I saw her tears streaming down her face and onto Kevin's chest. I thought to myself _"she's right. She has Kevin there with her and who do I have here comforting me? No one Austin isn't here beside me."_ I went inside and headed into my bedroom and stared into the portrait of Austin and me. We wer on a date and tricia and Inu had snuck up on us and snapped a picture of us kissing by the lake before sundown. I looked at it as I cried.  
  
Hey guys sry it was short but I couldn't go on. Next chapter will be longer I hope cause I might finish it then. But yeah Just want to say that Tricia and I don't fight over guys like this. Hehehe yeah but also let me say thanks to Takkun19 for helping me get out of writers block! Love ya man! Latazzzz ppls tennishotty2


	6. And then the Third

Hey everybody! Well we havn't heard n e thin about inu yet so this chap. Is all about him it might be a little short but who nose!  
  
Chapter 6: And then the Third  
  
Waking up early in the morning Inu packs rapidly. His heart pounds knowing that he'll see his beloved Kagome again. He rushes out the door, his robes beating against his body in the wind. He drives Kagome's new car to the airport where they will ship it right to her house. Inu boarded the other plane and got settled. The Plane took off and the voice of one of the flight attendants came on, "_Nous voulons regarder la televiosion_."  
"good grief it's not like everyone can understand French!" Inu muttered to himself. Leaning against the window Inu fell asleep for the rest of the flight.  
  
A/N:Pls. Excuse my french I'm asian I don't do good with french... but I told u it was gonna be short but don't worry ok!!! Oh and FYI Inu is taking the "express flight" back so he will be back by the end of this chap. Muhahaha!  
  
::MEANWHILE::  
  
Opening her eyes Kagome finds herself on the couch lying on Kevin's chest. Remembering the fight she had with Sam closed her eyes and let the last few tears fall. Getting up slowly she went into the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker.  
After the coffee was done Kagome heard the footsteps of Kevin coming towards the kitchen.  
"Morning Kev, coffee?" she asked.  
"Sure, sleep well babe?" he replied pecking her on the cheek.  
"Yeah I guess, I don't remember falling asleep on the couch with you."  
"Oh yeah because you were crying and pouring you heart out after dinner you just were knocked out." Kevin explained. Sipping his coffee Kevin asked, "So wat r we gonna do today?"  
"Hmm... Well I'm free the whole day...Lets go to the beach or go on a romantic picnic... hehehe ... or a horseback ride.. I don't know!"  
"Haha watever you want to do!"  
"What about all of it? We could go horseback riding on the beach and take a picnic! Do you wanna go alone or do u want me to invite Sey and Siho?"  
"Kags watever makes you happy"  
"Ok I will invite them cause I don't spend enough time with Sey."  
"Alright then wen do u wanna leave?" Kevin asked finishing up his coffee  
"It doesn't matter let me go change right quick!"  
"OoOoO with me in the room?!?!"  
"Kevin!!!"  
"Kidding I'm kidding kags." Kevin laughed as he kissed Kagome before she went upstairs.  
  
::ONE HOUR LATER::  
  
Walking down the beach, holding hands, Kevin and Kagome, followed by Sey and Siho decide to start on they're horseback riding.  
Kevin helps Kagome onto the horse, but wen he tries to get on his own horse, falls flat on his butt. ((which I wish it wud happen in real life, why because he's a guy, who has no feelings for anybody but himself and Tricia)) Laughing Kagome jumps off the horse and helps Kevin onto his horse. As they headed down the beach Sey noticed that Kevin always was watching Kagome, as if she wad gonna die that day. "_Wow he's in love with her. It's about time though because Tricia's loved him for awhile now and hasn't gotten an I love you back, but if she wud just look into his eyes_..."  
  
::MEANWHILE::  
  
Inu's plane landed at about 4. Inu went to a pay phone, and dialed Sam's number.  
"Hello," came a deep voice.  
"Hey Austin, Inu here let me tlk to Sam please,"  
"Hey inu ok hld on let me get her."  
Sammy girl!!! he heard austin yell.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey,..Sammy girl... hahaha" Inu bursted out laughing.  
"Oh shut up Inu, wat do u want? If your looking for Kagome she's not here."  
"No... hahaha... I was wonderin if you cud pick me up at the airport right now"  
"HUH? I thought you were in Japan battaling Sessy?"  
"GOD! Wat is up with the SESSY shit?"  
"Oh nevermind, I'll be right there" Sam said hanging up the phone. "Nothing can go wrong ey, Kagome" she thought to herself as she headed out the door.  
  
::MEANWHILE::  
Walking along the shore, Kagome runs ahead and falls.  
"KAGOME!!" Kevin yelled.  
"Hahaha you should've seen you're face!" she screamed as Kevin started tickling her.  
"Kags! Oh god you scared the shit out of me," he whispered leaning down to kiss her. Sey and Siho ran to them stopping seeing them making out on the beach. They headed up to go get some food, for the 4 of them.  
Coming up from the kiss Kevin smiled down at Kagome.  
"What are you smiling about Mr.?"  
"Oh nothing just remembering the first time I heard your voice! It was in 8th grade. You and Sam called, and Sam was the one talking, I barely heard your voice, but it was the sweetest of the two." ((I bet Kevin would really say that, he's waaaay in love with tricia))  
"Really? I remember that, when Sam and Andrea left us, but I did tlk!!" she replied getting up to go eat with Sey and Siho.  
  
::MEANWHILE:: Sam's P.O.V.  
"Hey Inu," I said giving him a hug. "So tell me again why you are back early?"  
"Haha I only told Kay, that I would be gone for 3 weeks, but I only meant 3 days, c today is our 3 year anniversary, and well I wanted to er..." Inu stopped and got out a little black box, and showed wat was inside to me.  
"YOU'RE GONNA PROPOSE?!" I yelled stunned, almost running into the car infront of me.  
"You sound so surprised." Inu said with a daze in his eyes.  
"Well, yeah... but nevermind. Do you have a key in?"  
"Yeah thanks Sam you're the best," He said pecking me on the cheek, and getting out of the car.  
"Hey Inu?" I asked. He turned to look at me. "What happened between us?"  
"Sam... I.. I fell in love..."  
"Yeah with Kagome? Don't they all?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean why do all guys fall for Kagome? Why have I only had one good relationship. How come you can't love me like you love Kay? You know what... nevermind I hope it all works out for you Inu." I said as I pulled away. I saw Inu just standing there as I walked up my driveway. But he shook off what I had said, just as everyone does and headed into Kagome's house. "_Nobody takes me seriously, everthing I say they just throw away, but if Kagome says something, they listen... Why_?" I thought to myself as I ran into the house and into the arms of no one...  
  
::Over at Kagome's house:: NARRATOR'S P.O.V.  
  
Inu laid rose petals up the stairs and up to Kagome's room and all over the floor. As he was doing this he reflected on the words of Sam. But he whiped away wat he thought was just loneliness coming from her. ((see nobody takes me seriously cries)) Inu lit some candles and headed over to the phone. He dialed Kagome's pager # saying to come to her house 4 a surprise. And then all he had to do was wait.  
  
::MEANWHILE::  
As they were eating Kagome received the page. She didn't realize who it was but asked if she could go alone but requested paint balling for the other 3. She headed down to her car and headed towards her house. She tried to figure who it was that paged her from her house. Maybe Sam wanting to apologize, who knows. Pulling up into her driveway noticed Sam gardening. She was shocked that it wasn't her.((I no these ppl drive fast but n e wayz)) Kagome headed inside to find all the petals everywhere. "_OH... Kevin_" she thought to herself as she followed the petals up to her room, she opened the door and screamed...

A/N: hey ppls so wat did u think? it was long? lol yeah oh and tricia wen u do get back from ur vacation and read this yes kevin does love you this much. You just have to relax and know that he does. Can you trust your own best friend? i hope you can because he really likes you well loves you... And yes I am all alone... cries tennishotty2


	7. All Together Now!

Hey everybody wats up?! Nuthin much here! Lol ok here's the story! Maybe last chappie! Oh and but for the ppl who just skip to the last or nxt to last chappie, this story is kinda tru but not totally... ok by by  
  
Chapter 7:  
"Inu!!! What the fuck are you doing here?!" Kagome screamed fainting.  
  
::10 min. later::  
"Kay? Kay! Are you ok? Haha I thought u wud be happy to c ur boyfriend?!" Inu said leaning in to kiss her but was surprised.  
" _Suddenly I felt like kicking myself for refusing his kiss... And then I became more shocked at my own feelings_..." Kagome thought to herself, but she took him into a hug instead.  
"Umm... Kay... no kissy for Inu?!" Inu whimpered.  
"Hehehe... wha- what are you doing here?!"  
"Well umm... Kay honey..."Inu stuttered kneeling down on his knee.  
"Oh my God Inu..."Kagome cried as tears started falling down her cheek.  
  
"Well...er...Kay will you um.... Marry me?"  
"Inu..." Kagome said running out of the room, with Inu running after her...  
"Kay wats wrong?"  
"Nothing just alittle shocked. Why do you want to get married Inu?"  
"Why... what do you mean why. Kay I've loved you ever since we met" (which is like 4 yrs. Ago in my story) Inu told her.  
"I don't know wat I want Inu I don't know at all."  
  
::Meanwhile:: Told in Sam's P.O.V.  
I saw Kay walk into the house alone so I knew that Kevin wasn't that far off. I stayed outside watching closely down the street as if somebody were to come... Suddenly I heard a scream and I knew that it was Kagome finding out that Inu was there in her room. Then I saw that a new Mercedes pull up onto her driveway. "wow" I said to myself. Looking down our street I noticed a familiar car driving up... It was Sey. I waved at her and signaled her to come over to my house first. As they got out she looked at me questionably. I went up to her and whispered, "Inu's at the house with Kagome inside we have to keep Kevin here until the coast is clear."  
"Oh my GOD!" Sey yelled.  
"Shhh!" I said covering her mouth and smiling at siho and Kevin.  
"Ok ok so wat r we gonna do?"  
"You hav to tell siho privately and ask him to help us keep Kevin over here.  
As Sey went over to tell siho. I took Kevin's arm and brought him inside. "Sam I hav to get to Kagome, haha I couldn't go paint balling without her!"  
"Well that's ok I think she can miss it just this once you're here for 3 weeks n e ways."  
"Yeah your right huh Sam." Kevin replied.  
"Sam!" Sey yeld to me pointing at Kagome's door. It was opening. Pulling on Kevin's arm trying to get him inside wasn't working. As Kagome stepped out and was astonished, as was I, of wat I did. I kissed him and suprisingly he was kissing me back, but not for long. He pulled away and looked at me. Tears were in my eyes as I saw him run over to the crying Kagome.  
"Kevin!!" I yelled as I fell to the ground. I looked up and saw Inu through my tears rushing outside. He saw me on the ground and looked around for Kagome. He saw her, but with another guy... Kevin (of course).  
"Hey you get away 4rm Kagome!" I heard him yell, and from the scream of Sey he had drawn his sword. I stood up and whiped the tears from my eyes. I held the locket that Kagome had given to me in Kindergarten, I had always treasured it. But as I took a step I fell to the ground. Hearing Sey running over I tried my best to see wat was going on with Kay and the 2 boys but all I saw was they're blurr.  
"You'll pay for touching her buddy!!" I heard Inu yell.  
"What do you mean? She's my girlfriend who are you to tell me what to do? " Kevin questioned.  
"OH and claiming her for your own won't happen tell him Kagome that I'm your boyfriend before I have to cut his head off!" by the silence I could tell that Kagome hadn't answered. "Kay? Wat are you saying your denying me as your boyfriend?" Inu questioned her.  
"Haha there you go KAG'S picked me, right Kags?" Kevin questioned her but was only responded by silence. Being able to see again I stood and didn't move. I watched as both boys moved away slowly from Kagome. She fell to her knee's and they both looked as though they wanted to help her, but held back. Kagome got up slowly.  
"Kagome?!" they both questioned. "Have you been 2 timing us?"  
"I... yes..." Kagome stuttered.  
"Why Kags? Why? I thought you loved me. All those e-mails, all the I love you's. I came here to see you. Spent a lot of money. And I find him, this dog looking character?" Kevin questioned partly yelling.  
"Yeah Kay... I don't know what to say... I give you everything..." Inu stuttered putting away his sword. "Talk to us Kagome we want the truth."  
"I didn't know what to do! I thought I'd never see you Kevin and I didn't want to break up with you, even though almost all my friends were telling me to, all except for Sam, which I see she was thinking it from the kiss she gave you earlier." She yelled looking at me. " But I felt that you wud never come and never care for me as much as you do. But now I see that you do. And Inu, I again never thought that Kevin would come here and find you here. But I've been keeping this up for 4 years now... Ooh no" she stuttered her last sentence. They're faces were horrified, they looked at each other each not knowing wat to say. But I guess they did know wat to do. They just bowed and said to her, "Lady Kagome," and left. I saw Inu get into the Mercedes and drive off and Kevin started walking down the street. Sey and Siho just stared and ran over to Kagome who was crying down on her knees. I couldn't move no matter how much I wanted to, I just couldn't.  
Suddenly I noticed Kagome was up, and the nxt thing I felt was a blow to the jaw. She had punched me. Kagome had punched me. "Kagome! What the Fuck?" I yelled holding back my tears.  
"This is all your fault! You brought Kevin here, you slut you kissed him!!!" she yelled getting up from the ground "You brought him from the paint ball park didn't you! Didn't you!!! Ah! I hate you! I hate you!" she yelled, kicking me in the ribs. (this part not real!!!) "I don't believe you! I trusted you Sam! Trusted you!"  
"Kagome... i... i... was... trying to...help" I muttered in between gasp's for air.  
"What was that? You..haha you were trying to help me? How?! By, by taking one of my boy friends? Oh my god Sam! Are you happy now? You took both of them." She cried punching me back, but I got her back and tripped her. But she looked at me tears in her eyes... But soon I couldn't see anything... Kagome's P.O.V.  
"Sam?" I questioned wen she had suddenly lost conscienceness. I couldn't believe wat I had just done, I had hurt my best friend, bad and all over 2 boys. I couldn't believe it. I heard a siren I looked up and saw Sey pointing towards us. I stood up quickly and ran. Suddenly time seemed to stop, and I felt something come over me. Suddenly Sessy swooped over head, and came down beside me.  
"Kagome, long time hasn't it? Why I see you have done wrong, I smell blood of the weak." He climbed off the cloud and kissed me. I pushed away and stared at him. "Why... you have defied my brother but I will not let you do it to me. Come with me Lady Kagome and say goodbye to the pain of the world... I will give you whatever you want, as long as you keep me happy," hey smiled evilly.  
"Sessy, I don't know wat to say. I just lost your brother and Kevin and I might loose my best friend."  
"Don't worry about my brother, he'll heal. But your friend, is your own fault, there is nothing you can do... Unless you come with me... I can heal her..." He told me softly taking me into his arms, as I cried. " Yes?" I looked back at the medics putting Sam into the ambulance and the police coming my way.  
"As long as you promise to help Sam!"  
"As I said I will give you anything as long as you keep me happy."  
"Then... yes" I muttered. Sessy took me into his arms again and we disappeared.  
  
A/N: hola!! And that's the end! Thanks to everyone who's helped me finish this story especially Takkun19! Who know's I'm thinking of doing a sequal... I bet you didn't see her ending up with Sessy did you!!! Haha oh and since these characters represent some1 Sessy is either Alex (another one) or Fiolga or sumthin like that he lives in the uk. But thanks and I hope you enjoyed it lol now go read my other story! Out of Reach lol latazzzz! Tennishotty2 


End file.
